User blog:TheFreddyFromThePizzaria/Avia's Current Stats (Ask Avia and Undyne, NOT Chaos Will Reign!)
I've created an ask for Avia and Undyne... But it's not just an ask.. Because the characters actually interact with a frozen world (which reverts itself whenever Chaos Will Reign updates) And Avia's been exploiting the time freeze to cast infinite spells, and leveling up fast. She's already Level 5 as of 6/3/19! *STR:7 (-2) *CON:16 (+3) *DEX:14+4 (+4) *INT:19+4 (+6) *WIS:12+4 (+3) *CHA:10 (0) *HP=30 (4+Con modifier) *Speed=3.048m/s (6.818mph) (60ft per "round" based on SRD) (This is walking speed, not running speed. Running is 4 times that.) --------Feats-------- *Improved Initiative *Scribe Scroll *Enlarge Spell *Arcane Thesis-Fireball --------Spells------- Avia has so many spells, that it might even be easier to find the spells she doesn't have. And since I'll need that list to pick out new spells when she levels up, I'll include all the spells for level 1... But the ones she doesn't have will be below everything... --Level 1-- *Detect Secret Doors (So now she can know where they all are!) *Endure Elements (She won't be damaged as long as temperatures range from -50 to 140°F) *Identify (Won't work if time is frozen, because it can't use the material component) *Feather Fall (Slows your fall to levels that result in no damage) *Shield (+4 shield bonus and nullifies Magic Missle. ...But time's frozen, so this is useless) *Mage Armor (A nice Armor Class bonus.. But time is frozen.) *Comprehend Languages (Allows Avia to understand any language! ...Probably doesn't include the ones the triverse gods use, though.) *Burning Hands (Deals 5d4 fire damage to everyone in a 15ft radius) *Floating Disk (Can be used to hold 500 extra pounds of inventory.. per level) *Expedious Retreat (Speeds Avia up by 30ft/rd! *Shocking Grasp (5d4 electricity damage by touch. ...Hey, if someone has fire immunity..) *Mount (Self=explanatory-It gives you a mount!) *Unseen Servant (...Are you running out of ideas? ...Or are you just too lazy to do simple things?) *Detect Undead (Detects if there's undead within 60 ft ahead of you or not. ...After another round, you know the number, and how strong the auras are.. Since time is frozen, Avia can potentially use this spell from every angle, and thus find undead. ...Also helps that time is frozen.) *Disguise Self (Changes your appearance. This would normally be useless, since time is frozen, but Avia might just be able to use this spell to help out on parody segments..) ..Okay, perhaps the list of spells she doesn't have is greater than the ones she does. (Here they are, by the way.) --Level 1 spells that Avia DOES NOT HAVE-- *Alarm *Hold Portal *Protection from Chaos/Evil/Good/Law (Each of those are spells of their own. But since Avia is Lawful Neutral, Protection from Law is out of the picture) *Grease *Obscuring Mist *Summon Monster I (Would probably be useless since time is frozen) *True Strike *Charm Person (Time is frozen. So it'd only work on my cast.) *Hypnotism *Sleep *Magic Missile (That's probably coming up soon, though) *Color Spray *Magic Aura (Not quite sure if that includes magical effects or not.) *Silent Image (Hey, maybe that can help with the parody segments too!) *Ventriloquism (Almost entirely useless here) *Cause Fear (That would be useless too.) *Chill Touch (This is probably also coming soon.) *Ray of Enfeeblement (Useless because time is frozen. Strength penalties won't be apparent.) *Animate Rope *Enlarge Person (Too bad it has a material component) *Erase (Well, I suppose if there aren't any erasers..?) *Jump *Magic Weapon (Avia doesn't even USE weapons right now.) *Reduce Person (Yeah, material components don't work with time being frozen.) ..You know, at this point, maybe it's easier to list the spells Avia doesn't have yet. I might actually do that just so I know what spells to pick from the next time she gains more spells.. But I'm making that part AFTER I made everything else. It also seems Avia has done a good job at taking most of the good spells, leaving behind mostly bad spells. --Level 2-- *Flaming Sphere *Detect Thoughts *Fox's Cunning *Owl's Wisdom *Cat's Grace *See Invisibility --Level 3-- *Fireball *Water Breathing ------Skills------- *Spellcraft-8 *Concentration-8 *Decipher Script-8 *Knowledge (Arcana)-8 *Knowledge (architecture)-1 *Knowledge (dungeoneering)-3 *Knowledge (geography)-1 *Knowledge (history)-3 *Knowledge (local)-2 *Knowledge (nature)-3 *Knowledge (nobility and royalty)-1 *Knowledge (religion)-3 *Knowledge (the planes)-4 *Search-.5* (1p*) *Spot-.5* (1p*) *Use Magic Device-.5 (1p*) [[Category:Blog posts]